Water Altar
The Water Altar may be found in the Lumbridge Swamp. It is used to craft water runes from rune essence or pure essence, providing 6 Runecrafting experience. Its location moved from the centre of the swamp to its current location near the Lumbridge Advanced Swamp Mine following the release of RuneScape 3 and the Battle of Lumbridge. Access As with most other runecrafting altars, it can be accessed via the Abyss, found north of Edgeville Wilderness. Players could also enter its ruins by using a water talisman, an elemental talisman, or an omni-talisman. Players could also simply click on the ruins while wearing a water tiara, omni-tiara, a wicked hood imbued with any of the above, an omni-talisman staff, a water talisman staff, or an Enchanted water tiara. Currently, the fastest way to get there is to used the wicked hood's teleport, which could only be used 2 times, or 3 if all the wicked robes have been purchased from the Runespan. The second fastest way is to break a water altar teleport tablet. Both of these methods teleport the player just outside of the altar. The wicked hood can be obtained by talking to Tam McGrubor, and the teleport tablets by playing the Great Orb Project. The Zamorakian token teleports the player a short distance northeast of the altar, but it could only be used 10 times per day. Experience The maximum likely limit for crafting Water runes in one visit is 1,518. This would be achieved by having 95 Runecrafting, giving a 6x bonus, and carrying 253 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory along with 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouches, along with 175 claimed from the wicked hood (if all the wicked robes have been purchased, and 7 from any abyssal Summoning creature), whilst wearing an explorer's ring (which has a 1 in 10 chance of producing an extra rune per essence). The maximum possible experience is 3,036 obtained doing the above while wearing water runecrafting gloves. Combination runes It is possible to make mist runes, mud runes, and steam runes while at this altar, but at a 50% success rate. This will result in fewer runes than normal being made. To make a combination rune, the player needs one set of elemental runes, a stack of pure essence, and 2 talismans. Note that you need to use the opposing rune on the altar to craft combination runes. Simply clicking on the altar would just result in regular elemental runes. Magic Imbue negates the need of a talisman. If the player equips a binding necklace, the success rate will increase to 100%. The necklace has a total of 15 uses before breaking. A charge is used each time a batch of combination runes is crafted, instead of each time the altar is entered or for each rune crafted. Tiaras A water tiara may be created at this altar by having a water talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory. The player must use the tiara on the altar. Doing so will earn 30 Runecrafting experience. Music Unlocked *Zealot Trivia *Trollweiss flowers can be found here but can not be picked. When players attempt to pick them, "Nothing interesting happens." *If you look far out in the water in some areas of the altar, you can see moving yellow dots in the water. These are sharks that can be examined. When examined, they say, "Let's not go skinny dipping eh?" *The Water Altar is East of the Mind Altar (and indeed all other inner altars in game). *During Battle of Lumbridge Event, Zamorak bank is the closest bank to the altar without teleportation. However, players must be aligned with Zamorak or neutral to use it as otherwise they would be repeatedly damaged for 10% of their maximum life points by Moia. Gallery Great Orb Project Water Altar.png|The Water altar during the Great Orb Project de:Wasser-Altar nl:Water altar fi:Water altar Category:Locations